


You're driving me crazy

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: In which Harry has an annoying habit.





	You're driving me crazy

Tap, tap, tap.   
Harry drummed his wand on his thigh, eyes focused on the book in front of him. 8th year potions class had not been a wise choice for Harry, he’d chosen the subject in a nostalgic high from returning to Hogwarts after the war. Even Hermione had tried to remind him just how much he used to hate those lessons, but it was Hogwarts, it was recognizable and comforting, especially now that Slughorn taught the class. Slughorn was predictable, Harry always knew what to expect from him, and his devious side was nothing compared to that of Voldemort, or even Snape for that matter.  
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
Today Slughorn had presented a new potion, told them to read about the recipe thoroughly in the textbook, as it was a rather unstable potion, with an inherent tendency to blow up if one made even the smallest of mistakes. This unnerved Harry a bit, as the only success he’d ever had with potions was with the help of the half-blood prince. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Much of it seemed ridiculously over the top; why on earth did it matter whether you stirred clockwise or not, it didn’t make any sense.  
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
Harry turned the page oblivious to the weary sigh Draco let out, looking at the ceiling as if he was praying to some deity.  
   
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
Draco turned in his seat and stared intently on Harry.  
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
Harry bit his lip in frustration, 16 strawberry seeds, who counts strawberry seeds? Harry groaned and tried not to roll his eyes and give the professor a reason to reprimand him.  
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
Draco was almost out of his seat, what would it take to get the git’s attention! Really…  
   
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
“POTTER”. Harry looked up in surprise, “what?”. “For the love of Merlin would you stop that!”, Draco barked out in frustration. “Stop what? Reading? I didn’t know my excessive page-turning bothered you so much” Harry bit out, typical for Malfoy to make a  scene for no good reason.  
“Mister Malfoy, sit down!” Slughorn all but yelled, his voice was firm but his hand trembled revealing how uncomfortable he was with the situation. He much preferred to be on friendly terms with his student, disciplining was not his level of expertise. Malfoy glared at Harry, slowly returning to his own textbook, not quite willing to let it go, but didn't care to get in trouble.   
Harry couldn't believe his nerve, he was only trying to do the assignment, it wasn't his fault that Malfoy seemed to be overly sensitive. Annoyed with Malfoy and his irate and absurd behaviour, Harry tried to focus on the text again and wrap his head around the potions recipe.   
   
Tap, tap, tap.   
   
“Alright that's enough!”. Before Harry had time to react, Malfoy had flung himself from his chair directly at Harry, grabbing him by his collar. 

“You better stop that right now or I'll…” he sputtered. 

“Or you'll what?” Harry spat, pushing against Malfoy and forcing him to move. He looked Malfoy straight in the eyes, daring him to say something. 

Anything.  

Malfoy didn't say a word, instead he tilted his head slightly as if trying to decipher the dare Harry had aimed at him. Harry knew better than to challenge Malfoy, he knew how important it was for him to keep his dignity, but Harry never anticipated that he'd end up with an armful _and_ a mouthful of Malfoy in the middle of a potions class. Surprisingly, he realized that he didn't mind it much, in spite of the gasps and cheers from the other students.

And as it turned out, Malfoy had found an efficient way to keep him quiet.


End file.
